pencildj12_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Derp
Derp is the youngest Wuttehh sister. Personality and traits Derp was initially a cheerful, weird, and hyperactive girl who often did things that annoyed and baffled her sisters. She was also very fun loving and loved sugar and the colour green. After a while, she got flanderized into being obsessed with being "Derpy", often dragging her sisters into becoming "Derpy Derps" along with her. She often blackmailed her sisters into singing her "Derpy" songs with her. She also became more annoying and creepy. Eventually, the creator decided it was too much and started to revert her back to her old personality, while keeping some aspects of her recent one. Her initial verbal tic "Derp" has been brought back, but sometimes she says "Daa" instead. She loves to greet people with "DAAAAA!". She belives in a place called DerpLand, which is actually just a dream she has regularly. She is the heir to the throne, since the King and Queen have no children and took a liking to Derp. She also made friends with a cat named Derpums and her guard dog is Dagger, who speaks by saying "Darf!". Derp's relationship with her sisters StickPaint and Fangs is somewhat rocky, and she annoys and bothers them quite a bit. Despite this, she is usually the one to break up the fights between StickPaint and Fangs. She is the nicest sister, but she is quite a troublemaker and disobeys her mother StickyFang quite a bit, especially when it comes to desserts. Derp has a big appetite and is not allowed to eat a lot of sugar at a time, or she was go hyper and literally bounce off the walls. She often does stupid things which get her and her sisters in sticky situations. She is somewhat self-centered but she does care about her family and friends too. She has a friendship with a young boy named Dominic (Nickel for short), with whom she shares an interest in acting weird. She also has friends named SillyPig, Lolz, Worri, Questiony, Dazzle, and Drill, and a younger brother named Derp Jr who is rumoured to be her half brother, but this has not been confirmed by Derp Jr's creator. She is also rivals with a young dorky boy named Doy, who thinks he is weirder than Derp because he "Doys" instead of "Derping". Derp has recently revealed that she can play the guitar and has known how for a while, and she also watches anime. She thought Mew Mew Power is a different show that copied Tokyo Mew Mew, until someone told her that wasn't the case. Her favourite Mew Mew is Mew Pudding because she is the youngest. She loves singing and making "Derpy" versions of songs. A hidden side of her was revealed in her only meaningful song, "I'm Derpy". In the song, she reveals that her weirdness causes her to have trouble making friends, which upsets her. The song also states that, despite these negative feelings, she will continue to be weird because that's who she is. Just like her sister StickPaint, she believes she believes she is the best Wuttehh sister and the star of the family. It is unknown her her father is since StickyFang is a single mother. Although Derp and Fangs don't get along very well, they both agree that StickPaint is too vain, even compared to themselves. They also think she talks too much, and constantly tell her to stop. Derp and StickPaint think Fangs is too grouchy and wonder why she acts the way she does. Derp tries to look on the bright side of things a lot of the time. She is headstrong when it comes to her beliefs and does not give up easily, although she can also be a bit of a crybaby when she doesn't get her own way. She is also an animal lover and takes responsibility for her job as heir of DerpLand. Derp is also a pacifist, and the only time she gets remotely violent is when she's sugar high. Whenever StickFang arrives at home after leaving her daughters alone, she usually finds Derp hanging from the ceiling, while StickPaint and Fangs are fighting. Although generally being mild-mannered, she does have a bit of a temper and is very sensitive. Although she can't express it properly, she does care about her sisters deeply and will stick up for them if they ever needed it. Trivia Her voice used to sound higher and more squeaky but it has dropped a bit. She is 6 years old and is in Kindergarten. Her teacher's comment on her school photo was "You can smile without being freaky.". Category:Characters Category:Wuttehh Sisters characters